Thoughts Before Dawn
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Kagome finds herself awake in the early hours of the morning and her thoughts drift to a certain silver haired hanyou.


**I found this on my computer while looking for a poem for school and of course I got distracted and started editing it and making it longer instead of doing my homework. It's a cute little story though about Kagome's thoughts on our favorite dog-eared hanyou, Inuyasha. It's been so long since I wrote an Inuyasha story that this was a nice change of pace.**

**ANYWAY, this occurs maybe 9 months or so after they have been travelling together. Kagome is a little OOC and more mature I think in this story but not too much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha.**

Kagome stared up at the dark night sky. The stars scattered through it shone brightly against the inky sky. She and the rest of the gang were camping out still on their search for Naraku. Today, like the last couple days, had been quiet with no demon activity. Kagome wondered if she should go home and try to catch up on some of the test she had missed. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea. Whenever she left was when things seemed to pick up and get more dangerous again. It was almost as if the demons planned it so the minute she left they would attack. _With our luck they probably do just that._ She thought and rolled over so that she was facing her friends. They were all asleep. Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha, who was leaning against a tree asleep.

It was rare to see the half-demon asleep because he was forever on guard but even when he was sleep she could see his ears move every once in a while. _Even when he's asleep he is alert._ She thought, amused as she watched his triangular ear twitch. Kagome's eyes drifted to his sleeping face. When he slept his face relaxed and that scowl that always appeared on his face was gone, and was replaced by a relaxed, at eased look. She noticed though, that suddenly he would frown in his sleep and a soft growl escaped his lips. Then the tension would once again ease off his face and be replaced by the previous tranquil expression. Kagome briefly pondered what the hanyou dreamt about.

Many times Inuyasha would have nightmares. About the many things that plagued his conscious and worried him: Naraku, his friends, and, even though she hated to think about it, the most reoccurring was Kikyo. When he had these horrible dreams she'd seen him wake up startled, checking to make sure all of them were safe and asleep. After he was sure they were uninjured he would watch and listen for the rest of the night. Not letting himself sleep, in fear that his friends would be hurt. Occasionally Kagome would watch as he stood off away from camp and simply watched the sun rise and listened for any approaching danger. Every day he protected them from demons while hiding his concern behind an angry frown and harsh words. Words that Kagome had to always remind herself weren't true. She constantly remembered that Inuyasha's hurtful words were only a defense to keep himself from getting himself hurt. It wasn't until several hours to a few days that she would remember this and forgive him. Her short temper often made her less understanding of her complex hanyou and this resulted in many, many, many fights and arguments. She sighed annoyed at the thoughts of all their past fights and the ones they would undoubtedly have in the future. _There's only so much one girl can take. I can't always be expected to be understanding and forgiving._ The miko closed her eyes and remembered that she _was_ expected to forgive and forget. Inuyasha obviously wouldn't be so quick to apologize given his stubbornness and pride. _But it is always obvious that he is sorry. _His somber demeanor and sad (but frustrated) expression gave him away. Kagome imagined his bright eyes. His sharp, fierce amber eyes that gave away all his emotion even when he tried to hide it. His eyes showed his determination and pride. But under lay his deeper emotion, his sadness and loneliness. Only after travelling with him so long could she see all those emotions. As much as she knew Inuyasha hated it she could usually read him like a book.

Kagome felt her heart ache recalling all he had gone through his whole life. Being a half-demon, never being excepted by humans or demons. A feeling that the 15 year old had never experienced and could only try to understand what it had been like. Over many years his heart had hardened and he didn't let people get close to him. She remembered when they first met and he had tried to kill her and everyone else that had approached him. Over the time they had been travelling together the walls around the half-demon had weakened as he slowly showed more trust to herself and everyone else in their mismatched group. But there were still many things that he wouldn't share and he didn't fully trust any of them. Even though Kagome hated admitting it he didn't even trust her fully either. She couldn't dwell on his lack of trust in her. Once again she had to be understanding passed the limits any normal person would understand. Earning Inuyasha's trust was something that she had to prove she was worthy of.

As the first warm rays of dawn light shown over the horizon Kagome rolled over and closed her eyes knowing Inuyasha would wake up soon. She hadn't realized she'd lost the entire morning to her own thoughts. She huffed angrily and tried to fall back asleep knowing soon Inuyasha would wake up and demand they all start on their journey again. She lost many hour of sleep in her own thoughts of her silver haired hanyou. _He'll probably yell at me later for being so tired. _She thought annoyed.

END

**Alright there it is. It's fairly short but I like it the way it is. The end was an attempt at a little humor haha so funny. So please review and tell me what you thought! I love any feedback and comments **


End file.
